<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New York by elflordsmistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568868">New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflordsmistress/pseuds/elflordsmistress'>elflordsmistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Married Couple, Post Bartlett Administration, Sequel, surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflordsmistress/pseuds/elflordsmistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ gets delayed on her way back from Germany. A sequel to 'Berlin'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unexpected Delay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The action picks up at the end of the 'Berlin'. There is a nine hour time difference between Berlin and the West Coast.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Santa Monica, California</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Friday, 12pm</strong> </em>
</p><p><br/>
“<em>Hey!</em> I thought you were being wined and dined by Ambassador Klein tonight. Did he stand you up?”</p><p>“It’s Margaret.”</p><p>Danny sat up straighter in his chair.</p><p>“Is she okay?”</p><p>“She’s fine.”</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“We need to make a stop in New York on our way back.”</p><p>“Okay?” Danny waited, assuming more information would be forthcoming. </p><p>“Franklin flew out at 1am to catch the last day of the UN conference on the impact of the financial and economic crisis on development.”</p><p>“Was that on the schedule?”</p><p>“No. Plans changed after his call with President Zuma. The conference will be over today and we’ve been called in for emergency talks that are being scheduled for tomorrow. We’re flying out of here at 11pm tonight, as planned. We’ll get to New York around 1am, local time.”</p><p>Danny did the time zone math in his head.</p><p>“The first meeting is at nine,” Margaret added.</p><p>“How’d she take it?”</p><p>“She doesn’t know yet. This just happened and she's still at dinner.”</p><p>“Oh boy.”</p><p>"They’re still building the schedule, so we have no idea what the day will look like."</p><p>“Okay."</p><p>Margaret hesitated and then added, "it could be a few days. People are flying in from Nairobi.”</p><p>"I understand. Thanks for letting me know."</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Less than a minute after he’d hung up he called back.</p><p>“Margaret?”</p><p>“Book you on a flight?”</p><p>“I need to sort some things here first.”</p><p>“I can have you in New York by tomorrow at 7pm."</p><p>"That's fine." He should have known Margaret would have planned out all of the logistics before even placing the call.</p><p>"She may not be available until much later in the day, but there’ll be a car waiting for you at the airport.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Should I tell her?”</p><p>Danny gave it half a moment’s thought.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’ll get you her schedule as soon as I have it."</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Danny ended the call and sat there for a moment.</p><p>Trying to decide whether this kind of impulsiveness was warranted, and whether showing up in New York would be a help or a hindrance.</p><p>There was no going back now, he concluded.</p><p>He picked up the phone again and punched in another set of familiar numbers.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart ..”</p><p>“Hi Mom.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Primed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>The Four Seasons Hotel</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>New York City</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Saturday, 9pm</strong> </em>
</p><p><br/>
“So I think I’ve figured out what’s - oh hang on ..” CJ pulled the phone from her ear as she stepped out of the town car. ”<em>Thank you</em>,” she said to the doorman holding the door open for her.</p><p>“What did you figure out?” </p><p>“I think I’ve figured out what’s going on with Oliver ..”</p><p>“Who’s Oliver?”</p><p>“The pilot.”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“We're seeing him a lot more often these days.”</p><p>“I thought he was on the payroll.”</p><p>“Yes, but he usually flies Frank not us. This is the third or fourth flight he’s done with us.”</p><p>“I'm not following ..”</p><p>“I think he and Margaret have something going on.”</p><p>Danny chuckled.</p><p>“Hey! Maybe you can loan her the spirit candle ornaments.”</p><p>“Eww .. that would be like loaning someone your underwear.”</p><p>“Well it’s not like we’ve <em>used </em>them.”</p><p>“Still not doing it.”</p><p>“Whatever. I'm still trying to understand what you're doing back at the hotel so early. Aren't you supposed to be at dinner with Frank and the guys from Nairobi?”</p><p>“I cut out early.”</p><p>“<em>Why?</em>”</p><p>CJ looked around to make sure nobody could hear her.</p><p>“I .. uh .. I put my Ben Wa balls in when we got to the restaurant so I that could get .. you know .. <em>primed</em> ..”</p><p>“And ..”</p><p>“I may have put all of them in.”</p><p>Danny laughed out loud.</p><p>“<em>Are you laughing at me?</em>”</p><p>“Did you get a bit frisky there, Mrs. Concannon?”</p><p>CJ laughed into her hand.</p><p>“Oh my God .. <em>it was awful</em>. There we were at <em>Masa</em>, arguably one of the most expensive restaurants in the world. It's all serious talk, polite restaurant voices, and everyone's doing their thing with chopsticks and all I can think about is .. <em>you know ..</em>”</p><p>“No, I don't know. Why don’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I was squirming in my seat, Danny. Frank was looking at me like I had two heads, the two guys from Nairobi didn’t really know what to think, and <em>Margaret</em> ..” She drew a breath. “<em>Margaret</em> copped on and started whispering all kinds of inappropriate things to me. And then .. <em>stop laughing</em> .. it isn’t funny!”</p><p>“<em>And then? </em>”</p><p>“And <em>then</em> .. just as Chiamaka got to the end of a particularly harrowing story, I had a mini orgasm.”</p><p>“You’re killing me ..”</p><p>“Well, I hope you're ready for some hot and heavy skyping, mister, because I am coming in hot.”</p><p>There was silence on the phone line.</p><p>“About that ..” Danny said carefully.</p><p>“<em>Please don't tell me you're stuck in traffic .</em>.”</p><p>“I’d offer to pull off to the side and service you over the phone, but I have the baby in the car.”</p><p>“I just got into the elevator. If the line drops I’ll call you back, okay?”</p><p>“Looks like you’re going to have to fly solo toni-.”</p><p>"Danny?"</p><p>The phone line crackled and went dead.</p><p>CJ waited until she was out of the elevator and called him back.</p><p>
  <em>You’ve reached the voicemail of Daniel Concannon. I can’t come to the phone right now, but please leave a message and a call back number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.</em>
</p><p>“Call me back ..” CJ said into the phone as she opened the door to her suite.</p><p>The lights from 57th street illuminated the room just enough for her to find her way to the coffee table and deposit her handbag. </p><p>She slipped out of her shoes and was just about to call Danny again when her phone lit up with an incoming call.</p><p>“<em>Damn it</em> ..” she said as she reached for it.  </p><p>“It’s Frank. Just checking up on you. You seemed a bit on edge at dinner. Everything okay?”</p><p>“Hi. Yes. Everything’s fine. Thank you, Frank. I'll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Okay. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>She dialled Danny’s number again.</p><p>This time it didn’t even ring but went straight to voicemail.</p><p>“<em>Where are you?</em>” she hissed at the phone.</p><p>The light from a lampshade a few feet behind her snapped on.</p><p>“I’m right here.”</p><p>To her credit she didn’t scream, and the distance between them was so small that by the time she turned around he had closed the gap.</p><p>“<em>Hi ..</em>”</p><p>He studied her breathless form for a second and then put his hand in her hair and drew her head towards him.</p><p>It was their first kiss all over again as she interlaced her fingers with his.</p><p>Only this time it was no girlish thing.</p><p>It was a raw and emotional thing, which spilled over into throbbing physical need in a heartbeat.</p><p>CJ moaned against his mouth.</p><p>“That’s a nice dress,” Danny murmured against hers. </p><p>Never more grateful for a wraparound item of clothing as he pulled the bow apart with his free hand, inserted a knee between her legs, and maneuvered her against the nearest wall.</p><p>The heat from her core radiated against his hip, and every part of her tensed and arched up against him as his kisses deepened.</p><p>CJ moaned again.</p><p>“Let it go ..” he whispered into her ear.</p><p>She shattered against him with an intensity that almost sent him over the edge, too.</p><p>"Need a rest?” he asked as she opened her eyes to look at him.</p><p>CJ looked at him with amusement.</p><p>“That barely took the edge off, Danny.”</p><p>She had started to unbuckle his belt when she stopped suddenly and flashed him a look of panic.</p><p>Her eyes darted around the room.</p><p>Danny pushed a strand of hair from her face.</p><p>"She isn't here. My mother flew in to watch her.”</p><p>CJ took a deep breath.</p><p>“Okay ..” </p><p>Danny slipped the open dress off her shoulders and watched as it pooled around her feet.</p><p>“Wanna keep the Ben Wa balls company?” she asked as she started to unbuckle his belt again.</p><p>“That's a thing?”</p><p>“That's what I read on the internet.”</p><p>"Hmm .."</p><p>Her fingers were making short work of unbuttoning his jeans.</p><p>"Wanna give it a shot?"</p><p>“<em>Actually</em> ..” he began carefully.</p><p>The little intake of breath told him that she knew exactly what he was talking about.</p><p>“Did you bring it?”</p><p>“I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Play Time ..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey!” Danny yelped as his wife tweaked one of his nipples a little too hard.</p><p>CJ’s leg rose up against him and he felt the exit cord of her Ben Wa balls graze his outer thigh.</p><p>He smiled and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth; swallowing her moan as she orgasmed against him.</p><p>“<em>You’re not bored yet?</em>” </p><p>“Watching you have orgasm after orgasm without having to do a thing? It's a husband's dream!”</p><p>CJ’s laughter spilled out across the room.</p><p>“Besides, it’s keeping me primed," Danny added. "Who doesn’t love <em>that?</em>”</p><p>“Nobody <em>I</em> know ..”</p><p>He kissed her deeply, then whispered “<em>cross your legs</em>,” in her ear before angling her away from him and slipping a finger between them.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he was rewarded with “<em>oh God, here comes another one</em>,” and her back arched against his side.</p><p>“You’re incorrigible, you know that?”</p><p>“I could counter with <em>you’re insatiable</em> .. but I’ll cut you some slack on account that you’re ovulating.”</p><p>“<em>I am?</em>”</p><p>“You sound surprised.”</p><p>“Why are you always the one in the room doing the math?” she asked as she turned around.</p><p>“Am I wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Seriously? It's a wonder we made Imogen so quickly then!”</p><p>"I guess I've never really <em>thought</em> about it?"</p><p>"You're probably the only person who never has."</p><p>“<em>What’s that supposed to mean?</em>” she asked as she propped herself up on an elbow.</p><p>“Nothin’ ..” </p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“Well <em>Margaret</em> definitely knows. I bet you Frank Hollis figured it out tonight, too. <em>What?</em> He’s been married at least a decade. Pretty sure he has <em>his</em> wife’s cycle down.”</p><p>She looked incredulously at him.</p><p>“How long ago did <em>you</em> figure it out?”</p><p>“About  .. six months into the first term in offce?” he replied carefully.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>He was about to add that the entire White House Press Corps knew where she was on her cycle by the way she interacted from the podium, but decided against it.</p><p>“Now that I think about it,” he said instead, “you were probably ovulating that week you kept grabbing me and kissing me.”</p><p>“Now you’re just making stuff up!”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“<em>You are</em>,” she retorted somewhat belligerently.</p><p>“Hey.” He raised her face to his and placed a kiss on her mouth. “Is this a problem, me knowing your cycle?”</p><p>“A little? Maybe? Is this .. <em>typical</em>?”</p><p>“I was raised at the tail end of four girls. When it got to the point where everyone was getting their period together, my dad took me fishing. I had girl friends and girlfriends in college, not to mention I’ve had quite a few female colleagues over the years. A guy learns when to offer a hot pack, when to show up with chocolate, when to duck and when to stay away. It’s biology, not rocket science. I’ve never seen anyone quite <em>as</em> horny while ovulating, but I won’t hold that against you. I will admit, however, that I was fearful for the natives.”</p><p>He pulled her leg up back up against him and enjoyed watching her eyes roll back ever so slightly.</p><p>“Got any more in you?”</p><p>“Is <em>that</em> why you came?” she asked as he got her going again.</p><p>“To save the hapless menfolk at the United Nations from getting jumped?”</p><p>“Something like that. <em>Ohhhh</em> -“</p><p>“I came because I couldn’t bear to be away from you one more night,” he whispered in her ear as she fell apart under his fingertips. </p><p>CJ poured all the love she had for him into a kiss, and then poked him unceremoniously in the chest.</p><p>“You're sweet, but enough with the pillow talk,” she said as her hand found its way into his lap. “I think we’ve neglected <em>this</em> guy long enough ..”</p><p>“Oh he’s not neglected .. as you can tell. He’s just waiting his turn.”</p><p>“Patiently, too. Impressive.”</p><p>“He is, isn’t he?”</p><p>CJ’s chest rattled with silent laughter as she scooted down the bed.</p><p>“<em>Hello, Sir</em>,” she said.</p><p>Punctuating the greeting with an affectionate lick.</p><p>Danny’s fingers curled in her hair.</p><p>“Hey ..” CJ raised her head to look at him. “You <em>did</em> bring it, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then it’s time to break it out, mister, “ CJ said gleefully as she rotated her wrist in anticipation and flashed him a bright smile.</p><p>“Erm .. CJ?”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>She was making eyes at his penis again.</p><p>“You have to be gentle ..”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>She went back to licking him.</p><p>“Keep that up with the same level of gusto and you won’t get to play.”</p><p>“Gentle. Got it. Where is it?”</p><p>Danny reached under the pillow and placed the fleshlight in her hands.</p><p>“It’s bigger than I thought it would be,” she said as she turned it around in her hands. </p><p>“I see the haze of sexual frustration isn’t posing a cognitive challenge anymore,” Danny said with a laugh.</p><p>“<em>Hey!</em> Be nice .. or I’ll slide this on you with just spittle for lubricant.”</p><p>“Oof ..” Danny said as he reached under the pillow again and handed over a tube of KY jelly.</p><p>“Move <em>this</em> way ..” </p><p>CJ pulled his legs off the side of the bed and settled herself on her knees between his thighs. </p><p>“It’s you and me now, buddy ..” she said as she brought herself to eye level with Danny’s manhood.</p><p>“What am I? <em>Chopped liver?</em>”</p><p>CJ’s eyes snapped to Danny’s.</p><p>“<em>Excuse me</em>, you’ve had your fun. Now it’s <em>my</em> turn. Silence from the cheap seats, please. And close your eyes.”</p><p>Danny had just opened his mouth to say something when CJ’s mouth closed around him and he went momentarily brain dead.</p><p>His hips twitched at the first wrap of her fingers around the base of his cock, and he didn’t need to look to know that her eyes were glittering as she dragged her tongue from base to tip and into the slit. When she wrapped her lips around the head and sank down slowly, it took substantial effort for the twitch not to morph into a jerk; not to chase her mouth and beg for more of the exquisite suction that made his head spin.</p><p>The pace was slow and maddening, and he knew she was only teasing.</p><p>And when she did increase the pace, it didn’t amount to much.</p><p>Her oral movements just shallow enough to agitate him, and when she pulled out she kept him on edge.</p><p>Flicking her tongue slowly against that spot on his underside that made him whimper.</p><p>
  <em>He wondered if he’d last long enough to experience the fleshlight.</em>
</p><p>When she pulled away completely, he knew she was taking stock of her effect on him.</p><p>A sound escaped him which sounded dangerously like a whine, and he felt her plant small kisses on one inner thigh.  </p><p>He wasn’t expecting the tweak to his left nipple, though.</p><p>“<em>Close.Your. Eyes</em>,” CJ growled.</p><p>The sound of the KY jelly cap snapping open alerted him that it wouldn’t be long, but he wasn’t prepared for the feel of her hand curling around his base to steady him.</p><p>She slid the fleshlight down and up the underside of his cock, and before he had a moment to acclimate to that sensation, she pushed it against the head and he was engulfed.</p><p>His eyes snapped open and met hers in a blaze of heat.</p><p>They had turned the torrid shade of blue that featured in his most private fantasies, and he had to admit that the smug look on her face as she watched him was a turn on all its own.</p><p>CJ parted her lips and his skin felt like it was on fire as she pulled the aide up and then pushed it back down, repeatedly.</p><p>Danny felt his thighs tense as he struggled to control his hips.</p><p>“<em>CJ, I can’t .</em>.”</p><p>“Then don’t ..”</p><p>He watched lust flare in her eyes as he gave up all semblance of control and fell into rhythm; fucking the toy as she held it in place for him.</p><p>Somewhere in the recesses of his brain, as he watched her through half-open eyes, he realized that she was on the brink of another orgasm of her own - and the need to be part of that crept up on him ruthlessly.</p><p>“CJ?”</p><p>“Mmmm ..” </p><p>Her hand gripped his thigh. </p><p>“Give it to me.” </p><p>He took the fleshlight from her hand and continued to work it himself.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> ..” He rotated the toy over his engorged head slowly, and then pulled it off and put it back on several times. “Take those things out, CJ. <em>CJ!</em>”</p><p>His voice shook with the exertion of trying to hold on; his only hope that she would understand what he was asking.</p><p>He whimpered when she pulled the fleshlight off him; his hips bucking as they tried to follow.</p><p>But then he felt the warmth of CJ’s breath on him, and they found themselves scrambling for purchase on the edge of the mattress. </p><p>“You’re a <em>hot mess</em>, you know that?” she said a short while later, as she pressed a kiss to the side of his head. </p><p>“You <em>reduce</em> me to a hot mess.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah ..” </p><p>“I’d say I was sorry, but that would be a lie.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Just as long as we're clear that it's <em>your</em> fault when this happens.”</p><p>He was in the process of pulling the duvet up around them when she grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Danny ..”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He took in her stricken face.</p><p>“Oh God ..”</p><p>“Maybe we’ll get lucky?” she said tentatively.</p><p>“Or maybe we’ll end up with Irish twins.”</p><p>“<em>Hot mess</em>,” she repeated. “This one’s on you.”</p><p>Danny settled back on the pillows and pulled her down with him.</p><p>“Que sera sera?” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Can't go back and do anything about it now."</p><p>“I guess.” She toyed with the hair on his chest for a moment, and then added, " but I need to go clean up. Gravity is going to start doing its thing in a moment."</p><p>Danny released her reluctantly.</p><p>“So here's what I'm thinking ..” she called from the bathroom a few moments later.</p><p>“Why would want to go and do a thing like <em>that?</em>” Danny groaned.</p><p>“There are two things we can do while we wait for our mutual friend to get his second wind.”</p><p>“<em>How are you not exhausted?</em>"</p><p>"Excuse me, Mr. <em>I couldn't bear to be away from you one more night</em> .."</p><p>"Point taken," he replied as she clambered back into bed. "Two ideas. Shoot ..”</p><p>“We can name the fleshlight ..”</p><p>“Okay. <em>And</em> ..”</p><p>“We can speculate what exactly those things inside Margaret’s candles do .. and then we can take them for a test drive.”</p><p>"Technically that's three things, CJ."</p><p>CJ rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Seriously? Again with the math!?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How's that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>